noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ludis Mergas vs The 8th Fleet
Ludis steps in to face the 8th Fleet of the Union which approached to invade Lukedonia. Prologue During the battle between the Lord and the Noblesse, due to their immense powers clashing, the Union satellites manage to capture slight pictures of Lukedonia which they weren't able to do under normal circumstances. Dr. Crombel gets a report saying that the 8th Fleet has invaded Lukedonia which confuses him as the 12th Elder would not have commissioned the order himself. At Lukedonia, Ludis reports to the Lord that a fleet of humans had ignored their warnings to invade the coast of Lukedonia, and he had lost contact with some members of the Mergas Clan Central Order who were posted there. The Lord orders him to go and greet them as the guardian and shield of Lukedonia. Battle Summary The fleet waits still, observing the island after destroying a small base on the shore. The captain finds it hilarious and insulting at the same time as they had to wait on the rims of Lukedonia for 10 years, yet they were faced with no proper defenses. He becomes very angry at the fact that they had to make up reasons to explain for their stay there and that they wasted so much time just obeying the orders from above. He believes that he has made the right choice to invade Lukedonia as they wouldn't have known anything about the place otherwise. He decides to conquer the place and offer it to the 12th Elder, in order to stamp their authority within the Union. Ludis appears to learn that it was the battle fleet that always surrounded Lukedonia, which invaded the place. One of the crew members reports to the captain that a young boy has appeared on the shore but the captain decides not to underestimate the boy's powers. He orders the crew to quickly get rid of him and the ship fires multiple missiles at Ludis. Ludis stares at the missiles flying towards him and after an explosion, the crew believe him dead. Delighted at the power of his fleet, the Captain remarks that not even a hundreds of years old monster can survive a 127mm missile. However, another crew member hesitantly reports that their target is still standing fine. Ludis has summoned a green energy shield to block all the missiles and is amused by the weapons used by humans these days. The captain isn't surprised and is assured that the target was a monster to begin with and orders his fleet to destroy the target and the area surrounding him. Seven ships fire multiple missiles at Ludis and the island. Ludis summons his soul weapon, Izarok, to block all the missiles. The crew quickly prepares for the next attack, aimed for the center of Lukedonia but the captain is surprised to see Ludis still faring fine. He orders the entire fleet to use every single missile to destroy Lukedonia and decides to not even have the place under Union's command. As the missiles rocket towards the island, Ludis throws his shield up in the air and expands the shield to absorb the attack. The captain wonders what the shield may be but thinks that the shield will be destroyed by the strength of the missiles. After a huge explosion, the whole crew is shocked to see Ludis appear out of the dust cloud, not even slightly wounded. The captain cannot believe that the attack has not been able to damage the target nor Lukedonia and is frightened by the prospect of the Nobles hiding themselves between humans. A crew member reports that they have lost the target and the captain orders them to find him quickly. Then, another crew member finds the target but the captain takes the binoculars from him to see Ludis standing on one of the ships. He is very surprised to see him reach the ship so quickly. Ludis, standing on one of the cannons, is enraged at the fleet for daring to invade Lukedonia and attack his Central Order. He swings his sword to cause an explosion on the ship, and later destroys the whole fleet. Aftermath Dr. Crombel is very surprised to be reported that the 8th Fleet has been destroyed in less than an hour and for unknown reasons, is delighted that Lukedonia is still standing strong. However, he is gutted to not get more data out of the incident but expects more data from his spies, who have managed to enter Lukedonia. The next scene features Ludis reporting to the Lord that it was the human fleet surrounding the borders for the previous years and that although the fleet is destroyed; some soldiers have managed to sneak past the defenses. He also reports that the soldiers seem well trained and that the Central Order is unable to track them anymore. Gejutel demands that the soldiers be captured and asks why the central order cannot track them anymore. Ludis then reveals that the soldiers have entered the forbidden region and that they have ran away to his mansion. The Lord and all the clan leaders are all more worried about the soldiers than the occupants of the mansion. Image Gallery noblesse-2585083.jpg|The ship fires multiple missiles. noblesse-2585089.jpg|Ludis learns about the most recent human weapons. noblesse-2585103.jpg|The 8th Fleet fires more missiles at Ludis. noblessech199p20.jpg|Ludis is bombarded with missiles. 0016.jpg|Ludis summons his soul weapon. 0022.jpg|Ludis expands his shield into a huge energy shield. Izarok shield.png|Ludis summons an energy shield to block the missiles. N_199.png|Ludis about to destroy the ship. noblesse-2585123.jpg|Ludis destroys the entire fleet. Category:Battles